The present disclosure relates to two-dimensional (2D) symbology, and more particularly, relates to techniques for encoding and decoding data in two-dimensional symbology.
A 2D symbology is a two-dimensional representation of information. A 2D symbology (e.g., Data Matrix codes) can be read by an imaging device (such as a camera, scanner, etc.) and information contained within the 2D symbology can be decoded. Some current 2D symbologies encode data that is readable and decodable by processing systems but most existing 2D symbologies are not able to convey useful information to a human without being decoded by the processing system. In addition, some current 2D symbologies have rigid spatial, size, orientation, and/or layout requirements, providing little flexibility in their presentation. Examples of some existing 2D symbologies include Data Matrix codes, Quick Response (QR) codes, Aztec codes, Semacodes, PDF417 codes, and various other matrix codes.